1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to modular circuit board designs for computer systems. More particularly, this invention relates to tools used to remove modular circuit boards.
2. Art Background
In recent years there has been a move towards compact design of computer systems. Toward this end, manufacturer's often employ single in-line memory modules, also known as SIMMs. SIMMs are small modular circuit boards that typically contain memory. SIMMs are usually connected to a main circuit board of a computer system through multi-pin edge connectors which reside on the main circuit board. One edge of a SIMM is inserted into an edge connector so that the SIMM is positioned perpendicular to the main circuit board. With this arrangement, a number of SIMMs can be closely positioned parallel to each other and perpendicular to the main circuit board. Such an arrangement provides a dense coupling of memory modules to the main circuit board while conserving space on the main circuit board.
However, the advantages of close spacing and compact design provided by the use of SIMMs causes difficulties in removing them from their connectors during field service. SIMMs have a hole positioned near each end in accordance with a published specification. In the past, a typical method of removing a SIMM was to insert a small screw driver into one of the holes and pry up on the edge of the hole against the top of the connector. However, this method is likely to damage both the module and the connector. Moreover, because SIMMs are usually closely spaced, it is difficult to get a small screw driver into one of the holes.
An alternative method of removing SIMMs is to use a pair of pliers to grip an edge of the SIMM in order to pull the SIMM out of its connector. However, this method can easily damage the circuit traces or components mounted on the SIMM. It is not uncommon for field service personnel to try pulling SIMMs out using their fingers only. However, the insertion force of the connector often makes this method difficult, if not impossible.
As will be described, the present invention provides a SIMM extraction tool that allows easy removal of closely spaced SIMMs while not damaging the SIMMs, the connectors, the computer system, or the field service person.